There is a need for an apparatus which improves the accuracy of rainfall measurements effected by wind. Said apparatus also makes rainfall measurements possible even under horizontal directional rainfall. Prior art for measuring rainfall events does not consider direction of winds effecting rainfall. In addition, prior art reviewed does not consider measurements of horizontal or near horizontal rainfall events. Present invention improves the accuracy of rainfall measurements effected by wind, and also makes angular and horizontal rainfall measurements possible.